murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream
Scream is the fourth episode of the first season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series. It premiered November 22, 2017. Plot Malik breaks down during Sophie's funeral and the Killer returns. Elsewhere, Marie learns a secret. Synopsis Sophie's funeral is shown. As the reverend spoke, the attendees began to place roses on Sophie's casket before being buried. Malik broke down, blaming himself for her death and saying he could've stopped it. Sealy tried to comfort him but he pushed her away and ran off. Andre and Katie watched the funeral, seeing this. Elliott walked Sealy home, she told him that Malik had feelings for Sophie since the 7th grade and they'd finally told each other how they felt and now she was dead. Sealy told Elliott that the murders had taught her to always take chances and to take a chance with Tana, who had a crush on him. He agreed that he'd give it a shot. Inside, Sealy sent Tana a text about Elliott before heading to the kitchen for a snack. She noticed a reflection on the toaster moving and quickly turned, seeing the killer running at her. She threw her drink at his feet, shattering it and causing him to slip and slide while she ran. Katie, who had arrived to question Sealy and Malik in the murders, heard Sealy's scream and rushed inside. She saw the killer and prepared to shoot but he threw his knife at her, it collided with her gun and cause her to misfire into the window of the door. Katie and the newly arrived Andre questioned Sealy. Andre asked her if she knew why the killer would target her, then asking the same about Brittany and Sophie. Sealy said that Brittany was a bitch, so she wasn't surprised that someone killed her, but Sophie was the most genuinely nice person she'd ever met. She questioned if maybe the killer wasn't after her but was actually after Malik. Andre put out an APB on him. On their way out, another officer called Katie and Andre over to the door that had been accidentally shot, showing they'd gotten a blood sample from the killer. Malik had gone to the Hens House. Melissa Walsh, the bartender, felt for him in his saddened state and offered him some whiskey to take the edge off. He agreed, thanking her. Malik then used her kindness against her, guilting her into supplying Jessica's upcoming party with alcohol. Two cops arrived and told Malik that he needed to come with them. Ronan and Michael met at a diner outside of town. They talked and had coffee. Michael told Ronan that he made him feel so much more confident and Ronan dismissed it, saying that he should be confident on his own, listing his merits. Michael admitted that he felt like his friends would shun him if he came out to them as gay. Ronan reassured him that if they did, they weren't really his friends and were only using him. As they held hands and talked, Marie passed by outside and spotted them. Concerned, she took a photo of them, intending on questioning them later. Andre and Katie talked while playing pool and eating, trying to figure out the case. They were frustrated, not understanding the motive. Louise arrived and asked if she could play too, the officers agreed. She commended Katie on saving Sealy's life, saying that she was glad to see one life spared out of the countless murders in Springsgroves' history. Andre said that they'd gotten a blood sample from the killer, who'd gotten sloppy this time. Louise was surprised but seemed happy to hear that, wishing them luck with the rest of the case. After she walked off, Andre asked Katie's opinion on Louise. Katie told him that she seemed nice and if he was interested, he should go for it. He admitted that reporters were trouble but he liked trouble and followed after her, chatting her up. Cast Main Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell * Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell * Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton * Toby Amat as Malik Drake * Annie Juran as Lily Ross * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers * Matt Juran as Michael Allen * Tartsqueeker as Bobby Andrews Recurring Cast * Posey Willis as Tana Monet * Kyrosnag as Ronan Sax * Eva Forte as Louise Haim * Xordon as Elliott Sanderson * Lulu Malik as Sealy Drake * Energeon as Andre Gosingh * Geri Larnia as Rose Summers * Squeakersthe2nd as Sam Collins * Casey Tuqiri as Katie Weller * Tatiana Adams as Melissa Walsh Notes * The title "Scream" refers to Sealy Drake's scream when she is attacked by the killer. * Katie Weller is the first character in the Murder series to directly save another's life, Sealy Drake, by interrupting the killer while they were about to kill someone. * Of the surviving cast, Molly Mitchell is the only character to not appear in the episode. Music Featured * Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift Played during Sophie's funeral.